


Justice ≠ Peace

by Aaonnah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anti-Konoha, Anti-Naruto Ending, Not Naruto Epilogue Compliant, Other, Sasuke-centric, anti-naruto, konoha-bashing, pre-last fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaonnah/pseuds/Aaonnah
Summary: Sasuke sees two options. The first is to take it upon himself to be the final villain in this moronic, ill-thought-out war. The second is to run as far as he can, as fast as he can.





	Justice ≠ Peace

     ‘The worst part is,’ he thinks ‘how little they have changed, in the ways that would really make a difference.’ Naruto is still self-absorbed. If your life choices impact him negatively, obviously you have been doing it on purpose. There can be no side effects, only that you want to see him failing and miserable. He knows why Naruto thinks this way, being raised as a constantly sabotaged child. But it doesn’t make it any more tolerable.

     All through his youth, Naruto had seen him as a goal, a stepping block, something to surpass. And that was fine. But Naruto never directly thought of him as more than a goal until he, _Sasuke,_ said that he considered Naruto a friend.

     He can see it now. They hope he’ll come back to Konoha, repent “like Itachi would want” and be a good little Konoha ninja. Kakashi obviously wants 'me to marry Sakura, whether I wanted to or not. Probably have children, as well.' As if _that_ idea hadn’t flown out the window before their last D rank. He’d discovered that he _strongly_ preferred young children to keep a distance of ten feet or more, outside of emergencies. If he could, he would want to be an active father. But something made him turn to stone when children got too close and begged for his attention.

     'Sakura’s “love”, as always, remained nonsense. And even as she claimed to no longer love him, Kakashi wanted them to… be able to… cohabitate. No. I couldn’t stand her in large doses. Always needing to find a way to distract her so she would be occupied would be a disaster.’

     Sasuke sees two options. The first is to take it upon himself to be the final villain in this moronic ill-thought-out war. To be an example of what not to do. Of what not to become. As Itachi had attempted to be for him… But that backfired. And he can’t bring himself to be Itachi. Just like four years ago, in the valley of the end. The thought of following in his brothers more monstrous actions nearly makes him gag.

     The second is to run as far as he can, as fast as he can.

     But that means he’ll need to outrun more than five countries armies. Outrun Naruto’s army of clones. Outrun Kakashi, Sakura, everything he once cared for, but has long since been lost in the annals of nostalgia. Outrun everything that wants to go back to sleep in a comfortable bed of lies, stained with the blood of his parents, his family, his clan… His brother… His brother, who only wanted to save his life, in the end.

     No. the choice is clear. He can and will outrun every single one of these ignorant soldiers and lying _friends_ and politicians who _“Just want peace. Isn’t that what Itachi would have wanted, Sasuke?”_   But Sasuke doesn’t want peace. He wants justice. And that is something Naruto, in all his _caring_ and _compassion._ His _understanding_ and _empathy_ , never even considered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may be continued...eventually, if people are interested. so far it's just an oversized drabble.


End file.
